Dirty Objects
James in a Mess of Dirty Objects is the 23rd episode of the 1st season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Finders Keepers and A Dog's Life. In this episode, James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. Plot Toby and Henrietta are settling into their new lives on the Island of Sodor, but they still look very old-fashioned and could use new paint. Due to their bad paintwork, the two become a subject of scorn for James who calls them "dirty objects". When Toby asks why James was red, James declares that it's because he's a splendid engine who's never dirty and ready for anything. Toby then reminds James of the bootlace incident, causing him to become angry. Later, James leaves his coaches and picks up a line of trucks for a slow goods train. James' bad mood is made even worse due to his hate of slow goods trains. Although the trucks start off behaving well, James was so rough with them that they vow to pay him out. As he climbs Gordon's Hill, James was supposed to stop and have his brakes pinned down. James, who had an accident with trucks before, should've remembered this, but forgets as he was too busy thinking of what he'll say to Toby next time they meet. Seizing their chance, the trucks push James down the hill. Unable to stop, James zips through the station and crashes into some tar wagons. Although James wasn't hurt, he was left looking very dirty from the tar. Percy and Toby come to help clean up the mess and Toby makes fun of James reminding him that, as a red engine, he was supposed to look splendid and ready for anything. Percy and Toby shunt James back to the sheds where the Fat Controller is waiting. He thanks Percy and Toby for their hard work and tells James that he needs to be cleaned. The Fat Controller awards Toby a new coat of paint and agrees when Toby requests one for Henrietta too. Toby happily runs off to tell his coach the good news. Characters *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Gordon (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Maron *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Knapford *Cronk Viaduct (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. *When James races down the hill, the footage is sped up. *References to Thomas Saves The Day and James Learns a Lesson are made. *When James picks up trucks from one of the stations, you can see that a truck on the next line has an "MS" on it. Due to it being partially blocked off, it may say "LMS". *In George Carlin version, the line "Through the station they thundered" is heard. *When James collides with the tar wagons, the crashing sound was heard. *In Other Countries/Languages: **In Denmark this episode is named "Old Rubbish". **In Germany and Norway, this episode is called "Dirty Things". **In Japan, this episode is called "James and Toby or Dirty". **The Welsh title is "James and the Trucks". **The Dutch title is "A Nasty Case". **In Finland this episode is called "Sloppy Losers". **The Spanish title is "James in Trouble". Errors *When James arrives at Knapford, his brake coach is in the middle of his train. *When James approaches Elsbridge in the first shot of the episode, his eyes bounce up and down. *when James is on Gordon's Hill with the trucks, a piece of string can be seen pulling him up. *When James races through Maron his brakevan becomes brown. *In the shot of the tar wagons, look back at the station; James isn't there. *When James crashes, the truck at the front was missing its buffers and face, a stagehand is seen pushing James, and blu-tak is used to hold James' crew in place. Also, in a different angle of the same shot, the coupler to attach James to his tender appear to be black and red wires. *It's unknown why there were tar wagons on the main line. *There should've been a signal to indicating James that there's another train ahead. *At least some of James' coal should've fallen out of his tender when he crashed, but it didn't. *The covered object in James's first truck is replaced with coal. *Nobody knows how the breakdown crane can get in the sidings, when the points are blocked. *When James crashes in to the tar wagons he comes off the rails. When Toby and Percy come to help, his position of derailment changes. *When Toby says, "...and you never see his paint dirty", the edge of the set is visible. *When James, Percy, and Toby arrive at the yards the man next to the Fat Controller has blue-tak on his feet. *At least, when James' breakvan leaves Maron, James should at least have crashed and derailed but he crashed a second later. *It's unknown what happened to James' breakvan as it wasn't seen after the crash. *When Toby asks James why he was red, his eyebrows are missing. *When James says "Dirty trucks!" his eyes are wonky. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Thomas Stories *Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures *Best of James Transcript Gallery DirtyObjectstitlecard.png|Original UK title card DirtyObjectsalternatetitlecard.jpg|1985 UK Title Card DirtyObjectsrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card JamesinaMessOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card JamesInAMess1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card JamesinaMessTitleCard.png|1998 US title card JamesinaMessTitleCard2.png|2002 US title card JamesinaMessDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Download title card JamesinaMessRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Remastered US title card DirtyObjectsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card DirtyObjectsWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card DirtyObjectsItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card DirtyObjectsGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card DirtyObjectsJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card DirtyObjectsJapanesetitlecard.png|Restored Japanese title card DirtyObjectsSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card DirtyObjectsKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card DirtyObjectsHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew title card TroublesomeTrucks2.png|Stock footage DirtyObjects.png DirtyObjects1.png|Toby and James DirtyObjects2.png|Percy, James, and Toby DirtyObjects3.jpg|Deleted scene DirtyObjects4.png|A troublesome truck DirtyObjects5.png DirtyObjects6.png DirtyObjects7.png|James and Toby DirtyObjects8.png|James at Knapford DirtyObjects9.png DirtyObjects10.png DirtyObjects11.png DirtyObjects12.png|Percy and Toby DirtyObjects13.png|Toby and Henrietta at Elsbridge DirtyObjects14.png DirtyObjects15.png DirtyObjects16.png|Toby DirtyObjects17.png DirtyObjects18.png DirtyObjects19.png DirtyObjects20.png DirtyObjects21.png DirtyObjects22.png DirtyObjects23.png DirtyObjects24.png DirtyObjects25.jpg|Deleted scene DirtyObjects26.jpg|Deleted scene DirtyObjects27.png DirtyObjects28.jpg DirtyObjects29.png DirtyObjects30.png DirtyObjects31.png DirtyObjects32.png DirtyObjects33.png DirtyObjects34.png|Stock footage DirtyObjects35.png DirtyObjects36.png DirtyObjects37.png DirtyObjects38.png DirtyObjects39.png|Sir Topham Hatt DirtyObjects40.png DirtyObjects41.JPG DirtyObjects42.png|Deleted scene DirtyObjects43.png|Deleted scene DirtyObjects44.png DirtyObjects45.png DirtyObjects46.png DirtyObjects47.JPG DirtyObjects48.jpg DirtyObjects49.jpg DirtyObjects50.png DirtyObjects51.png DirtyObjects52.png DirtyObjects53.png|The back of the Tar Wagon DirtyObjects54.jpg DirtyObjects55.jpeg|Deleted scene Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Trouble In The Shed And Other Stories (February 23, 1994) Full Category:Special Funnel (1998, US) Category:Special Funnel (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (February 13, 2001) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (2005, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Do Their Best (March 8, 2005) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full